The Dragon of the leaf
by twilight sword master
Summary: AU. What if Naruto learned about the kyuubi. What if he had two jounin Teacher. One of them a friend. This is my frist naruto stroy. NarutoXFemkyuubi brotherly/sister love. Later OcXFemHaku and other parings later.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon of the Leaf.**

**I'm not even going to bother with the disclaimer. Know the goddamn disclaimer by now! Well my first Naruto Fanfiction. My character Rhun Ryuu is in this so let's get rolling**

It was a peace-full in Konoha. The sun was shinning. The people were happy. And two boys holding paint cans were running for there dear lives from two angry chuunins

" Man Naruto that was good!" yelled Rhun. He was a boy in his 15. He was wearing a blue and black shirt and his leaf headband was around his neck. His pants were black with blue strips.

" Thanks!" replied Naruto. He was wearing bright orange pants and a black t-shirt. His orange shirt was tied around his waist.

" Naruto! Rhun! You two really done it now!" yelled one of the chuunin. They were running all around the Village rooftop to rooftop. When Naruto and Rhun lost them they started laughing.

" Good work Naruto!" praised Rhun

" Thanks Rhun-sensei!" yelled Naruto

" Naruto!" when both boys turned around they saw Naruto's sensei Iruka.

" What are you doing out of class?!" asked Iruka

" He was with me. And since I'm a Jounin I was training him in the art of invasion." Said Rhun

" Well you are a Jounin…fine." Iruka said in defeat. " Just make sure Naruto gets back." Said Iruka leaving.

" Thanks for saving me." Said Naruto

" No problem. But I can teach you some cool stuff." Said Rhun

" Really? Like what?" asked Naruto

" I can teach you… will I already taught you how to water walk and tree climbing." Naruto looked a little disappointed until Rhun thought of something. " Hey Naruto. I can teach you one thing. But I'm not suppose to tell you." Said Rhun

" What is it?" asked Naruto

" 12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha." Started Rhun

" And Yondaime Hokage defeated it. I pay attention in class." Said Naruto

" No he didn't defeat it he sealed it away in a new born baby. Naruto you're the baby." Said Rhun

" W-what. That's why everybody hates me?" asked Naruto

" Yes. The people of this Village think that you are Kyuubi. And others think it can take you over at any time." Naruto looked like his heart was ripped out. When Rhun saw Naruto's face he decided to cheer him up. " But I don't see a dumb old fox." Naruto looked at him with hope. " I see Uzumaki Naruto."

" Thanks." Said Naruto

" Now lets get started. Reach deep down your self and forces you charka." Said Rhun

" Ok!" Naruto started forces in his charka and looked down, deep down. Red charka started to be formed around Naruto.

" Naruto stop!" yelled Rhun

" What?" asked Naruto?

" You did it now all you have to do is use it in battle but for now we have to get you to class." Said Rhun as a hawk flew over him and dropped a message on his head. " Ow. Man I gotta meet the Hokage." Said Rhun getting up and starting to leave.

" Say hi to the old man for me!" yelled Naruto running to his class.

" I will!" yelled Rhun back.

**At the Hokages Office.**

" Rhun I am very disappointed in you." Said Sarutobi

" I'm sorry lord Hokage." Said Rhun

" Please you are my friend and we know each other since you were still in school. You can call me Sarutobi." Said the old Hokage with a bright smile

" Thanks. But why did you want to see me?" asked Rhun

" Be cause you are going to be the second Jounin teacher for team 7." Said Sarutobi

" Yes!" his arms shot into the air and all Sarutobi could do is shake his head.

" So do you want to know who is on team 7?" asked Sarutobi

" No I want to be surprised." Said Rhun. " Oh one more thing I told Naruto about the fox." Said Rhun

" You did what!" yelled Sarutobi

" He needed to know." Said Rhun

" But it's against the law to tell him!" argued Sarutobi

" I know that! Don't you thinks it about time some one told him?" asked Rhun. " He's been though his whole life without knowing who his Parents are because you won't tell him. You can't kept secrets from him." Said Rhun walking out.

" Fine. But you can't tell Naruto who his parents are." Said Sarutobi

" Thank you. Oh one more thing I taught him how to use its power." Said Rhun running out the office.

" RHUN!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sarutobi that the hole Village could hear.

**In class**

" Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto

" Naruto what am I going to do with you. Just go take a seat." Said Iruka. Naruto ran up the seats to set next to Rhun's sister Hoshi. She had long brown hair and wear black and blue like her older brother.

" Hey Hoshi." Said Naruto

" Hey Naruto." Said Hoshi. `_Oh man his talking to me! `_

" So what happen when I was gone?" asked Naruto " We had to do the Henge. Because of you." Said Hoshi. " Where were you?" `_Please don't say hanging out with my brother. `_

" Hanging out with your brother. Now if you excuse me I'm getting some sleep." Said Naruto and with that he went to sleep. " _He is so cute! Why does he have to hang out with my brother? `_Thought Hoshi

**In some on none place**

" I wonder where I am?" asked Naruto to him self walking down this dark damp place. When he made his way to a huge cage.

" What the hell is that?" asked Naruto

"**Come closer human.**" It was a voice of pure evil.

" Who are you?" asked Naruto

" **I'm Kyuubi the 9 tailed fox. Ok you know what I'm so tried of doing the big voice thing.**" And with that the big red fox that used to be there was now replaced with the most beautiful girl he ever seen. She had long black hair and had red eyes. She had the whisker marks like Naruto but they were darker. She wears a red komodo and was well develop for a 12-year-old girl.

" Holy crap Kyuubi's a girl!" yelled Naruto

"**Yes I'm a girl. And I bet your wondering why I look 12?**" asked Kyuubi

" Yes!" yelled Naruto

" **Well because of the sealing jutsu I'm the same age as you are. So when you die I die. The older you grow the Older I grow. So to cut things short I need to ask you a favor?**" asked Kyuubi

" What is it?" asked Naruto

" **This is the fox contract**." Said Kyuubi taking out a huge scroll.** " It allows you to summon me and other foxes. All you do is sign the contract in blood and it's a done deal. Now all I ask is you summon me so I can starch and stuff.**" Said Kyuubi

" What do I get?" asked Naruto

" **Well you can summon deadly foxes and me to kill your enemies**." Said Kyuubi

" Fine. So anything else?" asked Naruto

" **Can you fix my home I mean look at it? So just think and…**" Naruto all ready did so. The dark damp cell was now big rooms fill with a book self and a huge master bed. A nice fireplace and a nice red carpet rug.

" **Now sign this and wake up.**" Naruto did so and as soon as he signs the he was back in the classroom.

" Ok every body it's time to go. Naruto you come with me!" yelled Iruka

**At Hokage mountain**

" This sucks." Said Rhun scrubbing hard on the rock where the paint was.

" Yeah." Said Naruto

" You two wipe every last bit off and then you can go home." Said Iruka

" Hey Naruto my house is closer how about you spend the night?" asked Rhun

" Thanks." Said Naruto. All Iruka could do was smile as the 2 best friends talked.

" Hey how about I take you two Ichiraku Ramen when you finish?" asked Iruka

" Yes! Ramen! Ramen! Yes!" yelled Naruto as he ran around the Hokage cleaning it in a matter of seconds.

" Why did you not do that sooner?" asked Rhun

" Because you need to work a little." Said Iruka with a grin.

" You evil you know that." Said Rhun

" Enough talk! Ramen now!" Yelled Naruto

After Ramen the two friends walked to Rhun's house. On the way Naruto saw people giving him a dirty look.

" Hey at least you know why. Oh and one more thing." Said Rhun

" What?" asked Naruto?

" How do you feel about my sister?" asked Rhun

" She's a friend. Why?" asked Naruto

" Oh I can't tell you." Said Rhun with a grin `_I so own her. Naruto doesn't know about her crush on him! ` _Naruto was just looking at him weirdly

" Ok…" said Naruto

" Well here we are." Said Rhun. It was a huge feudal Japan mansion with son Dragons in the front yard. It looked like it could fit over 200 people and the best thing it had it's own bathhouse.

" I love coming here." Said Naruto

" Yeah." Said Rhun. " But this is kind of two big. I mean it's just me, my mom, my dad, and my sister." Said Rhun

" Isn't that her?" asked Naruto pointing to a girl in a pink Komodo and heading to the bathhouse.

" Hey Hoshi!" when she turned around and saw her brother she shot him a glare but when she saw Naruto she ran over.

" Hey Naruto! What are you doing her?" asked Hoshi

" Spending the night." Said Naruto

" I bet you like that." Said Rhun before getting punched in the face.

" Shut up!" yelled Hoshi. " Oh by the way did you get news on the graduation exam?" asked Hoshi

" No! How come no one told me?" asked Naruto

" You were sleeping." Said Hoshi

" You should never sleep in class you Baka." Said Hoshi `_He's my baka! `_

**The next day**

In the class every body was ready and now it was Naruto's turn.

" Naruto! It's your turn." Said Iruka

" You ready?" asked Mizuki

" Yes! Bunshin no jutsu!" yelled Naruto and with that a clone of Naruto was made. The only problem was it looked half dead.

" Naruto you fail!" yelled Iruka

" Come on. At least it's a clone." Said Mizuki

"No Mizuki. Everyone else managed to produce at least three clones. He only produced one, and it was a useless one at that. We can't make an exception." Said Iruka.

Naruto walked outside and set on the swing.

" Hey look it him." Said a woman

" Yeah good he didn't make it. Imagine what would happen if he became a ninja." Said the other woman

_`Most be talking about you Kyuubi. `_ Thought Naruto

` _**They are kit. ` **_Naruto was completely taking by surprise. He didn't know Kyuubi could talk to him. He was bought out of his thoughts by Rhun and his sister walking over.

" Hey Naruto did you pass?" asked Rhun

" No." said Naruto looking down.

" I'm so sorry. Do you want to go get Ramen with me?" asked Hoshi

" No not now." Said Naruto

" Ok see ya." Said Rhun only to get punched by his sister and getting dragged away.

" Hey Naruto." Said Mizuki

" Hey." Said Naruto

" You know there is away you can pas." Said Naruto

"There's a certain scroll in the Hokage's office. A huge thing, full of jutsu. If you were to learn one of the jutsu from that scroll, they'd have to pass you. And if you go to the east wall, there's a little clearing on the other side of it with a hut that you can use to practice in private." Said Mizuki.

" Thanks!" with That Naruto was off.

**Later that night.**

" Naruto!" said Iruka

" Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto looked tired, dirty and exhausted.

" Naruto why did you steal the scroll?" asked Iruka

" Mizuki told me if I take it you might pass me." Said Naruto. Then out of nowhere Iruka was on top of Naruto. Naruto saw a kunai in his leg.

"Impressive that you found him Iruka." Said Mizuki

"I see…so, that's what's going on…" was what Iruka managed to say.

" Naruto give me the scroll!" yelled Mizuki

" Naruto, Iruka is scared of you. Let me tell you the truth sweet and simple. You are the Kyuubi!" said Mizuki

Naruto looked down for the moment and started to laugh. " Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mizuki you Baka! I all ready know about the fox." Iruka and Mizuki eyes turned to fear when Naruto got up.

" Sa-say away from me demon fox!" yelled Mizuki

" Oh you wish you had to deal with the fox. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" yelled Naruto and the whole forest was filled with over 1000 Naruto clones. " Prepare for the beating of your life.

(Insert wacky fight sounds.)

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" asked Naruto after the shadow clones left.

" Yeah. Naruto come here. And close your eyes." He removed his goggles and replaced them with a forehead Procter. " Ok open them." Naruto open his eyes and touched his forehead.

" Thank you Iruka!" yelled Naruto. Up in a tree Rhun was watching what happen.

" Man. I've got a lot to explain to the old man. I mean I let Naruto take the scroll. Let him study it. And then tell him about the fox. I'm so dead." He looked down to see the happy Naruto now that he was final a ninja. " Huh. Naruto don't ever say I didn't do anything for you." Said Rhun

**Well next chapter is the bell test. Leave Review and any comments you have**


	2. Bell test part 1

**Hey Chapter 2: The bell test!part 1**

**Hey new chapter up so review.**

Naruto was walking to the school with his new headband. He was smiling with that big smile and nothing could bother him. Intel something landing on him.

" OW!" when Naruto turned over he saw his soon to be sensei Rhun. He had a black bandanna with the leaf forehead protector. He had a black shirt with a blue flame on the chest. He had a sword on his back and the black sheath had a blue dragon going down it. His hands had a black finger lest gloves on them and his pants were black with blue flames on them.

" He Naruto what's up." Said Rhun

" Was that a joke?" asked Naruto

" No why? Any way I got good news." Said Rhun

" What is it?" asked Naruto

" I'm a Jounin Teacher for the new Genin team." Said Rhun

" Cool! Hey can I ask you some thing?" asked Naruto off hand.

" Yeah what?" asked Rhun

" Can you show me the hand signs for summoning jutsu." Said Naruto

" Sure. It's Dog, Boar, Monkey, Bird, and Sheep. Let me show you." And with that Rhun did the hand signs and slammed his. When the smoke cleared Naruto saw a Dragon about 8 ft tall. He had a shirt like TenTen but with baggy sleeves and was red. His elbows had spikes going out of them. He had black hair and a black mustache (A/N: Think like one of those ancient master type.) and red pants. His scales were emerald green and his eyes were blue like the sky.

" Why have you summoned me?" asked The Dragon

" Sorry Ruko just show Naruto here the summon jutsu." Said Rhun

" Ah. It's cool but summon me in you next fight ok." And with that said the Dragon named Ruko disappeared in a puff a smoke.

" Now you try." Said Rhun

" Ok." Naruto drew blood and did the hand signs. When he finished in stead if smoke there was fire and an evil laugh.

" **MAHAMAHAMAHA! I'm free!**" when the fire died there stood a chibi red fox with 9 tails.

" Holey crap. The Kyuubi is cute!" said Rhun

" **I am not cute! I am fearsome! I am mean! I am…**" she was cut of by Naruto.

" You voice is so squeaky." Said Naruto. After he said that she jumped up and kicked him with her tiny paw.

" **Shut up kit-Baka!**" yelled Kyuubi

" What is this star wars." Said Rhun. " All well see ya!" and with that he disappeared in a blue flame.

" Man that was cool." Said Naruto. Kyuubi jumped on his head and smack it with one of her tails.

" **Move it kit!**" she ordered.

" Fine. I'm going. I'm going." Said Naruto

**In the classroom**

When Naruto walked in the classroom all the girls nearly jumped at him. They throw Naruto across the room and started crushing Kyuubi with hugs. All the girls in the room except Hoshi and Hinata who went to check on Naruto

" Are you ok Naruto-kun?" asked Hoshi

" Yeah." He got up slowly.

" Are you sure?" asked Hinata

" Yeah. So Kyu…" when he look over he saw Kyuubi being crushed.

" **Kit help me!**" Yelled Kyuubi. When she said that all the girls even Hinata and Hoshi started crushing her more.

" Your own your own." Said Naruto

" Does any one else beside me see the nine tails?" asked Sasuke

" Of course it's Kyuubi." When Naruto said that most of the guys gave him a WTF look.

" That's Kyuubi?" asked Kiba

" Yes. And yes Kyuubi's a girl." Said Naruto

" Why did she attack the Village?" asked Shikamaru

" Properly her time of the month." Said Kiba. Then every body in the room heard a snap. Every one turn to see Kyuubi with the anime tears going down her face.

" Great you broke my fox." Said Naruto. Then Kyuubi disappeared in a puff a smoke.

" Every body sit down!" yelled Iruka finally getting in class. " Good now I have a very special enactment today. From here on out you will split up in to a three man group with a Jounin leader." Said Iruka.

" Hey every body!" In a blue fire about six feet tall and when it died down their stood Rhun

" Rhun you're early I haven't even called your team." Said Iruka

" My bad. I'll just wait over there." Said Rhun walking away.

" Ok here are the teams." He went up to seven and started. " Uzumaki Naruto…" said Iruka Intel he was interrupted by two loud 'YES!' " Be quiet! Now where was I. Oh yes Haruno Sakura and…" He was cut of with Three 'NO!' And 1 'yes!' " Shut up! And finally Uchiha Sasuke." 2 'NO!' And 1 'Yes!' was heard.

" No way in hell I'm training that Uchiha!" yelled Rhun. " Naruto I trained before. And Sakura is weak as hell! But no way I'm training that little basted!" Rhun

" Hn." Was all Sasuke said before pair of eyes was in his face?

" Ever 'Hn' me and I will end your existence." Said Rhun and his killer instant were flaring enough to make the Genin pee in their pants.

"Sensei I don't think your spouse kill your student." Said Sakura

" 1: shut up! And 2: why are you defending him?" He asked with the hashes tone she ever heard.

" Because I l-love him." Said Sakura

" Oh really! Then my first impression is that I hate you and mister emo." Said Rhun with a hug grin.

" Ok Rhun enough. Now wait for you Sensei to come and pick you up." Many students left and the only people, who left was Rhun, Hoshi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

" Ah… Iruka why am I not on a team?" asked Hoshi

" Because of the on even amount of people." Said Iruka before leaving.

" I blame you!" yelled Hoshi

" Why me!" yelled Naruto

" Not you Naruto-kun. Him!" said Hoshi pointing at her brother.

" It really is Naruto's fault. And…" he was cut off because she throw a book at him and hit him straight in the face.

" You Baka!" yelled Hoshi before storming off and out the class.

" Ok." Said Naruto. It's has been an hour and the only one of their sensei's was there and still waiting.

" Yo." He was a sliver haired one eyed Jounin. His headband was over his other eye. He had a Jounin vest and was read an orange book.

" Kakashi Hatake. The copy cat ninja." Said Rhun with his hands in his pocket

" Rhun Ryuu. The dragon of the leaf we met again." Said Kakashi

" Yeah." Then both of them burst into laughth. " Good to see you pal!" yelled Rhun

" Yeah and you see how the genin looked I nearly died!" said Kakashi in between laughs.

" Yeah. Met us on the roof." Said Rhun. Rhun dissapeared in blue fire and Kakashi in leafs.

" Damn that's cool." Said Naruto

**On the roof**

" Why do you read porn?" asked Rhun

" 1, Icha Icha paradise is not porn it is a work of art." Said Kakashi

" It's guys having sex with girl in all detail. And it has pictures of naked girls." Said Rhun

" How do you know so much?" asked Kakashi

" My dad reads it. I sneak a peek once in a while." Said Rhun. Finally the Genin got on the roof and sat down on the bench.

" Well now that you're here introduce yourselves now." Said Kakashi

" Introduce ourselves? What do you mean Sensei?" asked Sakura

" He means what you like, what you don't like, and your dreams. I'll start. My name is Rhun Ryuu. My likes are Ramen, Friends, My family, my clan and Dragons. My dislikes are Uchihas, People who like Uchihas and people who treat people wrong because of something they had no control in. My dream is to become Ambo captain and to find my friend Itachi Uchiha the only good Uchiha." Said Rhun.

" I'll guess I'll go next. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…I dislike may things. I have hobbies. And I have no intention of telling you my dreams." Said Kakashi

" Real interesting. No I mean it that so cool the only thing we know is your name. You're a duce-bag." Said Naruto

" Well let's see you go blondy." Said Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love cup ramen, and Ichiraku ramen, which Iruka takes me to get! I hate the three-minute wait for cup ramen to cook! My hobbies are to try and compare different kinds of cup ramen, and to play pranks! And my dream…is to be the greatest Hokage in Konoha ever, no matter what it takes!" Yelled Naruto

" Ok I know that and Kakashi knew so your turn pinkie." Said Rhun.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. My dream is…" she was cut of by Rhun

" Look I don't care about your never happen dream of marrying Sasuke or how you dislike Naruto. You a disgrace to Kunoichi." Said Rhun

" That's harsh. But your right." Said Kakashi

" Any way your turn Uchiha." Said Rhun.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like much, and there are many things I dislike. My dreams are more…ambitions that I have no intention of leaving as dreams. To revive my clan, and to kill a certain man…" said Sasuke

" Ok Tomorrow come to training ground 7 oh and don't eat you'll throw up." Said Rhun. They both disappeared in leaves. But Rhuns leaves burned up in blue flames.

" What is with Rhun-sensei and blue fire?" asked Naruto

"_**Kit remember to eat it's a trick! And remember to reload on weapons your going to need it." **_Said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.

" _But they said not to eat so…_" he was cut off by a loud boom in his head.

"_**Get your lazy ass and eat next morning! And tell your team mates to young man!**_" yelled Kyuubi

" _Fine old lady._" Said Naruto

" _**Old lady! You little baka I'll screw with your body in ways you will never imagine!**_" threaten Kyuubi

" _Fine._" Thought Naruto. He finally noticed the other two looking at him.

" What's the matter Naruto?" asked Sakura

" Listen you two need to eat tomorrow it's a trick. I mean we have a survival test so we need to be are strongest." Said Naruto

" what ever." Said Sasuke walking away

" Sasuke-kun wait for me!" yelled Sakura running up to him.

" Wow. So you think they got a shot?" asked Rhun

" Maybe. But what about Sasuke?" asked Kakashi?

" What about him?" asked Rhun?

" You friend is the one who killed his entire clan." Said Kakashi

" I know. And I know why." Said Rhun

**The next day**

" Man I'm hungry." Complained Sakura

" The dode was right." Said Sasuke quiet enough so Sakura couldn't hear.

" I'm not a Dode! And I know how to cook so I had pancakes with eggs, and bacon lots and lots of bacon." Said Naruto

" Shut up." Said Sakura.

" Fine I guess you don't want none." Said Naruto taking out two boxes.

" Fine give it here." Said Sasuke. After an hour Sasuke and Sakura finished the breakfast Naruto made and now waiting for their Sensei's.

" Yo!"

" Hey!" Two figures appeared. One in blue flames the other in leafs.

" Your late!" yelled Sakura

" Shut the hell up you bitch!" yelled Rhun

" Ok...so the test is to get a bell from me and Rhun." They both held up 2 bells.

" But sensei that's two." Said Sakura

" Good eye. Who ever fail to get a bell well go back to the Academy." Said Rhun

" So when I say start…" He was cut of by two hands in front of his face. One was a black fingerless glove. The other was emitting red charka.

" Naruto nice try. You would have knocked him out." Said Rhun

" Hey he said start." Said Naruto

" Like I was saying come at us with everything you got." Said Kakashi. " Start!" with that they all disappeared except Naruto, Rhun, and Kakashi

" Kakashi. This is me and Rhuns fight." Said Naruto

" Go I got this." Said Rhun

" Fine." And with that he disappeared.

" You ready?" asked Rhun

" Yeah!" He charged at him at speeds not even Kakashi could see. Rhun Blocked a kick that Naruto tried and tossed Naruto against a tree.

" Garrr. Take this Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" 100 Naruto filled the area.

" You'll have to do better then that!" He took out 2 Kunai and twirled them around and ran straight into the clones.

**In the bushes**

" Those are solid clones. Where on earth did he learn that?" asked Kakashi.

**Somewhere else**

" Damn that Naruto! How can he take on a Jounin!" Sasuke nearly yelled.

**Back to the fight**

" Not bad Naruto. But your tia-jutsu needs work." He was cutting through the clones like butter. When he finished Naruto started with hand signs.

" Crap!" yelled Rhun and started with the same hind signs.

" Summoning Jutsu! Kyuubi no Yoko!" yelled Naruto

" Summoning Jutsu! Grand Dragon Of the west!" yelled Rhun

**Cliffhanger! Sorry but I'm lazy so leave reviews!**

" **Yeah Or I'll Kill you!" yelled Kyuubi**

" **Shut up fox!" yelled Naruto**

**Just review! **


	3. Bell test part 2

Hey every body. This is chapter 3: The bell test pt2

**I don't own Naruto or any thing else.**

**Where I left of.**

" Summoning Jutsu! Kyuubi no Yoko!" yelled Naruto

" Summoning Jutsu! Grand Dragon Of the west!" yelled Rhun. Two giant smoke puffs filled the air. When the first one cleared it was a Dragon with long white hair. He had red burning eyes and emerald Scales. He wears a shirt like TenTen but red. He had sharp claws and spikes coming out his elbows.

" **I am Iroh Grand Dragon of the west! Who dares summon me!?**" yelled Iroh

" It was I Rhun. And can you stop that I nearly peed in my pants." Said Rhun

" **Sorry. But why did you summon me?**" asked Iroh

" We are about to fight a demon." Said Rhun

" **I'm ready!**" yelled Iroh taking a fighting stance.

" Be ready to face Kyuubi!" when Naruto's smoke cleared there stood a Chibi red fox with a leaf headband on her leg.

" Kyuubi! What the heck!" shouted Naruto

" **Shut up and watch!**"yelledKyuubi. Just then Kyuubi grow 10 stories tell. Naruto jumped up to her head and got ready to fight.

Kyuubi charged at the Dragon and lashed at him with her tails. He blocked the tails and punched at her sides. He grabbed her tails and tossed her a good 30 feet. Kyuubi charged at him and sinks her teeth into his arm and started whipping him with her tails.

" **Damn! I can't take much more of this!**" yelled Iroh.

" **Your mine!**" yelled Kyuubi.

She tossed him with her tails and slammed him into the ground. She tackled him and started sinking her fangs again into his arm and digging her claws into the other. He wrapped his tail around her and tossed her.

" **Damn I need to finish this. ****Katon; ****Grand ****Dragon Missile!**" He shot out ten huge fireballs and shot them start at Kyuubi.

" **Kit get down!**" she wrapped one of her tails around Naruto. The fireballs hit her start on and left a huge fire tower where Kyuubi was.

" **Hah, Hah, Hah, I won.**" Said Iroh.

" **Not yet!**" she ran out the fire and started whipping him with her tails.

" **Rhun I need to finish this but how?**" asked Iroh

" Use Dragon gentle fist." Said Rhun

" **Right!**" He started tapping Kyuubi in all different places. She slashed at him with her claws sending him flying.

" **Naruto I feel weird. I need to finish this now.**" Said Kyuubi

" Right!" said Naruto

" **Naruto be ready I'm going to fling you at Rhun with my tail.**" Said Kyuubi

" **This ends now Demon!**" yelled Iroh running at her.

" **Yes this does!**" yelled Kyuubi. They both charged at each other and made one finally attack. He just tapped Kyuubi's head and she lashed out her tails.

" **Naruto now!**" she tossed Naruto at Rhun and they both fall of the dragon.

" **See ya!**"  
"** Bye kit!**" they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**In the bushes**

" Oh my god." Said Kakashi still trying to get over the fight that just happen. " What is the Hokage going to do?"

**Somewhere **else

" Damn Naruto! How does he have more power then me! I'm a Uchiha!" yelled Sasuke.

**Back to the fight**

" Hey Naruto you really think free falling will help you?" asked Rhun as they flew about 100 feet.

" Maybe… but now I got the advantage!" yelled Naruto

" Wrong I got the advantage! Ultimate Tai-jutsu; Falling Dragon meteor!" He started punching Naruto so fast all you could see was blurs of his fists. And with one final Charka enchanted punch drove Naruto into the ground making a carter.

" Not bad. But not good enough!" said Naruto before exploding. The explosion sent Rhun flying

" Exploding Kage Bunshin. What the heck!" yelled Rhun Flying off into the forest.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Rhun landed on the trees and jumped down to find where Naruto was hiding.

" Damn Naruto and his exploding Kage Bunshin. I wonder where he is?" Just then Sasuke jumped out the bushes and tried to kick him. He grabbed the kick but Sasuke tried with a punch and then another kick. Rhun grabbed both and spun Sasuke and kicked him into a tree.

" Damn you! I will get that bell!" yelled Sasuke charging at Rhun only to get punched in the stomach. Sasuke now coughing up blood fall straight on his side holding his stomach.

" Sorry Sasuke but this ends!" He drove his fist into the ground where Sasuke's body was. The only thing Rhun saw was an orange blur and Sasuke was gone.

**In the bushes**

" I wonder where Sasuke-kun is?" asked Sakura to her self.

" Sa-Sakura help me." Said a wounded and bloody Sasuke with weapons sticking out his back.

" Sa-Sakura." Sasuke managed to say before collapsing.

" AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura.

" Looks like I over did it." Said Kakashi

**Somewhere else**

" AHHHHHHHHH!"

" Sounds like Sakura. Right Sasuke." Said Naruto

" Hn" replied Sasuke

" Shut up teme. Now we need to work together. We have no chance at to Jounin so that's the only way." Said Naruto

" I don't need your help." And with that said Sasuke walked away to fine Rhun.

" Come back when you get your ass kicked." Said Naruto drawing some blood and doing hand signs. When Sasuke left he summoned a black two tail fox, it had the leaf headband on it's head and a huge shuriken on it's back.

" Hi my names Naito. An assassin fox." Said Naito

" What do you mean?" asked Naruto

" There are 4 types of Ninja foxes. 1 is a combat fox. Great for battles and 1 can take out 10 Jounins. The 2nd is spy foxes. Good for gathering information and sabotage. The 3rd is assassin foxes. Like me they are a mix of combat and Spy. We are good for quick kills and sneaking up and taking out are opponent. The last is messenger foxes. The fastest but also the weakest fox. Like the name says good for delving messages. So how did you summon me?" that last question caught Naruto off guard.

" Well you see Kyuubi was sealed in side me so she…" he was cut of by Naito shouting.

" You're the human Kyuubi was sealed in! You are the new fox master! I bow before you!" and with that said she started bowing to Naruto and Naruto got an anime sweat-drop on his head. (A/N Naito is a girl.)

**At Rhun's location**

" I was wondering when you came." Said Rhun as Sasuke walked into the clearing.

" Listen to me! I am Sasuke Uchiha! Last of the Uchiha clan and I will get that bell!" yelled Sasuke running at Rhun and Kick him in the face. He disappeared in a puff.

" Nice try. Take this Sennen Goroshi!" He jabbed his fingers in Sasuke's butt sending him Flying towards the forest.

**In the Forest**

" That was fast." Said Naruto

" Shut up Dode." Said Sasuke rubbing his but.

" What ever Teme. So we going to work together or not?" asked Naruto

" Fine. But how are we going to get Rhun?" asked Sasuke

" No we're going to get Kakashi." Said Naruto

" Ok. Lets go." Sasuke started to walk away but Naruto stopped him.

" Wait I'm Waiting for some one." Said Naruto

" Who?"

" Me!" Naito Jumped out of a tree and walked over to Naruto.

" Did that Fox just talk!?" yelled Sasuke

" So did you find Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto

" Yes. He's in a clearing east of here." Said Naito

" I'm Sure that fox is talking!" yelled Sasuke

" Thanks." Said Naruto. Naito disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a stun Sasuke and Naruto. " Come on."

" That fox was talking! What The Hell!" Yelled Sasuke

" Just come on." Said Naruto

**Kakashi's Location**

" Man this is good." Said Kakashi read his favorite book when 10 Naruto jumped out the bushes and Charged at him. Kakashi dispelled them all and waited for the real Naruto only to find Sasuke using a swipe kick knocking him of balance. Naruto Run out the bushes and tackled him. Naruto created 20 clones to do a dog pile on Kakashi. Naruto grabbed the bell and him and Sasuke ran into the forest.

" Bye Kaka-sensei!" yelled Naruto as him and Sasuke ran into the forest.

" That little brat. Hey can you at least dispel the clones! I have back problems!" yelled Kakashi.

**In the forest**

" Nice one dobe." Said Sasuke

" Thanks Teme. So now we have to fine Rhun-sensei." Said Naruto

" Ok but how are we going to beat him?" asked Sasuke

" I have to use a Jutsu that can defeat the Hokage." Said Naruto

" What is it?" asked Sasuke

" My Haaremu no Jutsu." Said Naruto

" That sounds strong." Said Sasuke

" It is the only thing is it's only good against men." Said Naruto

" Oh well lets go." Said Sasuke

**Rhuns Location **

" I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke are?" asked Rhun to him self.

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Just then 1000 Naruto's jumped out of the forest and Charged at Rhun.

" Shadow clones. Naruto what a let down." He started doing hand signs and called the name of his jutsu. " Katon; Fire eruption jutsu!" Flame towers exploded out the ground destroying the whole area. " I think I over did it." Said Rhun.

" Nice try sensei! Haaremu no Jutsu!" The whole area became full of beautiful girls with smoke covering their privet areas. The smoke disappeared showing all their areas. Rhun had a massive nosebleed. And was knocked out.

" That was a jutsu that can take out the Hokage?" asked Sasuke wiping his nose.

**At the logs****.**

Sakura was tied to a log while Sasuke and Naruto eat. Rhun was wiping his nose and Kakashi who was in the bushes watching the fight had to change his mask.

" You three… Fail!" said Kakashi

" What! Me and Sasuke showed excellent team work and we got a bell from both of you." Said Naruto

" Yes but did you even think about Sakura?" asked Kakashi

" She doesn't deserver to be a ninja." Said Sasuke

" That's harsh but Sasuke's right." Said Naruto. This take everybody by surprise even Sasuke. " She may be smart but she cares to much for Sasuke. She can be a danger to the team or end up being killed. In the world of Shinobi you can't be weak. You need to abandon all feelings on the battlefield. All that matters is you and your comrades. But Sakura would abandon me or trade me for Sasuke if he was capture or hurt.People who abandon their own comrades are worse than trash." This was surprising coming from Naruto. But Kakashi was wondering who told him that.

" Your almost right Naruto. But any way I say you all pass." Said Rhun

" But they didn't show team work." Said Kakashi

" Yes but they understand it so come on." Pleaded Rhun

" Fine started tomorrow we start missions. Now if you excuse us we need to report to the Hokage." And with that Kakashi and Rhun shunshin away.

" See ya Dobe!" yelled Sasuke walking away

" See ya Teme!" Yelled Naruto Going the other way

" What about me! Sasuke-kun! Naruto-baka! Help me!" yelled Sakura

**At Hokage Tower**

" So Rhun and Kakashi did your team pass?" asked Hiruzen (The Hokages first name.)

" Yeah. But I got some problems." Said Kakashi

" Like what?" asked Rhun

" How can you ask like what? I mean you're the one that had to fight Naruto." Said Kakashi

" So just because I had to summon Iroh…" Every body in the room Gasp.

" You had to summon Iroh? That's only when you fight a tough opponent." Said Kurenai

" What on this earth could have made you summon him?" asked Asuma

" I was fighting Naruto and he summoned Kyuubi so I…" He was cut of by everybody yelling.

" How's that possible!" Yelled Kurenai

" Is the seal weaking!?" asked Asuma

" Dynamic entry!" yelled Guy kicking through the widow and landing start on Rhun.

" I hate you." Said Rhun getting up.

" Sorry but my flames of youth burn to much…" he was cut of by Rhun

" Never talk about youth again in front of me or I well kill you!" shouted Rhun

" How un-youthful." Said Guy

" That it!" He jumped on Guy and started beating him up.

" Ha my friend you can't defeat me that easy." Said Guy

" Enough!" yelled Hiruzen. " So Naruto can Summon Kyuubi huh. What happen in the fight?"

" Well Kyuubi's a girl and It looks like she cares for Naruto." Said Rhun

" Wait what! Kyuubi's a girl!" yelled Kakashi

" What's wrong with that?" asked Kurenai looking pissed.

" Well the Kyuubi killed my sensei and many Ninjas like nothing and nearly destoryed every thing." Said Kakashi

" So Like I was saying Naruto had controll over Kyuubi and They fought me and Iroh. It was a good battle." Said Rhun

" That's good to hear. So Rhun I got good news." Said Hiruzen.

" What?" asked Rhun?

" I'm going to give you Genin team #11. Two of them you know." Said Hiruzen.

" Who are they?" asked Rhun

" They are from your clan. Your younger sister Hoshi and your cousin Lee. The final member is from the Aburame clan. His name is Shin, Shino's younger brother. And to add to that I'm mergen yours and Kakashi's team toghter." Said Hiruzen

" Thak you Hokage-sama." Said Rhun

" Come on Rhun We have to tell the team." Said Kakashi

**The next chapter is the wave arch. Please review.**


	4. Wave arch

**Dragon Of the leaf.**

**Chapter 4: Wave arch.**

**I do not own Naruto and I never will. If I did Sasuke would never leave the village.**

" I wonder where Rhun and Kakashi-sensei are?" asked Sakura

" Hey didn't you hear Rhun is still are Sensei." Said Naruto

" Yeah and he said he would teach me some useful jutsus." Said Sasuke.

" Hey Naru-kun!" Yelled a girl who was wearing black and blue. She had the same blue eyes like Rhun. Her leaf headband was on her arm.

" Hey Hoshi. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

" Hey your that girl from the academy who wasn't on a team." Said Sasuke

" Yeah but I got a team and we're suppose to met here." Said Hoshi

" Yeah." When every body turned around they saw a boy with black sunglasses. He had a black scarf around his mouth and had a black sleeve less shirt. He had black finger less gloves and white pants.

" Hey Shino." When Naruto said that every body there (Except Shin.) had an anime sweat drop.

" Naruto. Shinos taller. You Dode." said Sasuke

" I see you know my older brother." Said Shin

" Yeah he's creepy." Said Sakura

" I think me and you will not get along Sakura-san." Said Shin

" Hey Hoshi!" A boy ran over to they location. He had a black shirt with a blue fire on it. He had black pants with blue flames on them. His forehead protector was on a black bandana.

" Hey lee." Said Hoshi as she hugged her cousin.

" So where's Rhun?" asked Lee

" Oh he's some where." Said Hoshi

" Wait why are you here? This is teams 7 meeting area." Said Sakura

" We were told to be here so there!" and with that she blow her a raspberry.

" That's nasty." Said Sakura

" I think its funny." Said Naruto

" I have to agree." Said Shin

" Yeah." Said Lee

" What! She just spit all over. What do you think Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura

" Hn." Replied Sasuke

" She he agrees" said Hoshi. After waiting two hours the two Jounins finally came.

" Yo!"

" Hey!"

" YOUR LATE!" yelled Sakura

" Could you shut up!" Yelled Hoshi

" Yeah!" Yelled Lee

" SHUT UP!" Shouted Sakura even louder. Hoshi punched her in the gut and knocked her out. Every body gave her a `what the hell look`

" What at least she's quit." Said Hoshi

" I like your style." Said Sasuke

" Thanks now lets get moving!" she throw Sakura's body at Rhun and Ran off. " Last one at Hokages tower has to buy lunch!" and with that all the Genin were off even Sasuke and Shin.

" Wow. My sister is good right Kakashi." Rhun turned around to she Kakashi running with the genin.

" I don't want to buy Naruto lunch. I'll be poor!" yelled Kakashi.

" You cheeky basterd!" yelled Rhun running to catch up to them.

**At Hokage tower**

" _I wonder where team 7 and team 11 are?_" Thought Hiruzen. He was interrupted by Sasuke and Naruto busting in to the room.

" I win!" They both yelled at the same time.

" Hey I win Dobe." Said Sasuke

" Hah! You came right after me." Said Naruto

" Actually this young men was here before both of you." Said Hiruzen.

" Hey." Said Lee. Shortly after a couple of minutes the rest came and you can guess whom.

" I hate you all!" yelled Rhun

" Hey Where am I?" asked Sakura finally waking up.

" You have to buy everybody lunch after missions." Said Rhun

" Enough so I know your wondering why I told you three to meet at training ground seven." Said Hiruzen

" Yes." Said Hoshi

" Will I put toghter a six man team. In that team is both team 7and 11 with both Rhun and Kakashi as team leaders." Said Hiruzen

" So what's are first mission?" asked Rhun

" To find the fire diomyo wife cat."

**Time skip about 5 months.**

" Fishcake. This is Blazing Dragon. Come in."

" Blazing Dragon I find the target. Bug-man and Emo-king you ready?"

" Don't call me that Dobe. And yes I'm ready."

" Me to."

" Then Lets go." Naruto Jumped out the tree and jumped start on the cat. The cat started to claw at his face when Sasuke came and put him in a cage.

" Looks like Sasuke Caught it." Said Shin

" I did most of the work! The Teme did nothing but put it in a cage!" yelled Naruto

" He still caught it." Said Shin

" Shut up!" yelled Naruto

" No." said Shin.

" Ok stop your fighting and lets go." Said Rhun. " We have to meet the others."

" How come they get the easy jobs?" asked Naruto as they walked back to Hokage tower.

" Because I thought chasing a cat would be fun for you guys." Said Rhun

" It was." Said Shin

" Yeah." Said Sasuke

" You guys did Nothing!" Yelled Naruto

" Alright shut up all ready. We're here." Said Rhun. They saw Kakashi, Hoshi, Sakura and Lee.

" Hey how was your mission?" asked Rhun

" It sucked." Said Sakura

" Just be cause you can't handel kids doesn't mean it sucked." Said Hoshi

" I agree." Said Lee

" Well lets get a mission." Said Rhun

**Hokages office**

" Ah. Team 7 and 11. You did good 50-D rank missions . I got more. We have painting fences, Pulling weeds, and.." he was cut of by Naruto screaming his head off.

" Come on Jii-san! We're ready for a C-rank mission!" yelled Naruto

" I agree with Naruto. How can we improve are skills by doing thiese waste of a mossion." Said Sasuke

" Ok we have one C-rank mission. It's a escort mission. Your client will be a bridge builder from the Land of the Waves named Tazuna." Said Hiruzen. He called out. " You can come in now." A man in his 60 or so walked in the room. He had a bottle of sake.

" 2 emos. I pink haired girl. A silver-haired Cyclops. A blonde kid. And three kids obssubed with black and blue. Just my luck." Said Tazune. Anbu had to hold Rhun and Naruto from killing Tarune. Rhun Knocked the bottle out his hands and kicked him in the shin.

" Why you little…" he was cut off by Hiruzen

" Enough! Rhun, Naruto stop! Now please meet him at the gate in a hour."

" Hai!" with that they were all off.

**At the gate**

" Ok team You ready to go?" asked Rhun

" Yes!" yelled Naruto. " My first time out the Village!"

" Ah it's nothing cool. I've been out the Village before." Said Rhun

" Really?" asked Sakura

" I'm a jounin. I got dangerous missions all the time." Said Rhun

" Your so cool." Said Hoshi. " When your not a baka. And your not acting like a kid."

" And you are cool for a little sister." Said Rhun messing up his sister's hair.

" Enough of the brother sister love already." Said Tarune. They kept walking at a good pace. They came to a puddle but only Kakashi and Rhun know notce it. But in Naruto's mind Kyuubi notced it to.

`_** Hey Kit to ninjas in the puddle to the right be ready.**_

_` Thanks kyu-chan.`_

_**Kyu-chan I like it. No one called me that except my little brother**_ _**Shukaku. I miss him`**_

_What happed to him?_

_**I don't like talking about it. But look out for the two nin.**_

They walked past the puddle two arms shot out of it and shot a chain out of it. They wrapped around Kakashi and Rhun and ripped them apart.

" Rhun-sensei!"

" Brother!"

" Kakashi-sensei!"

" Two down…" They ran toward they real target only to get kicked by Hoshi and Lee.

" You little bitch!" Yelled one of the demon brothers

" You're going to pay for that!" They charged at the Genin. Shin sent his bugs at the two. Sasuke used Kunai to block one of the demon brother's claws. The other was busy fighting Naruto, Lee and Sakura.

" Nice try brats!" he charged at Sasuke. Hoshi pushed him out the way only to get slashed in the gut.

" Hoshi!" yelled Sasuke.

" It's over!" he was about to slash Hoshi when Rhun punched him in the gut knocking him out. Kakashi knocked the other one out.

" R-Rhun." Was all Hoshi managed to say before collapsing.

" I hope this works. Kakashi take care of the others. Naruto tie up the demon brothers." His hand started to turn green as Chakra. The wound on her stomach started to heal but they were a problem. " There was poison on that claw!"

" What!?" asked Kakashi?

" Yes. I've already sealed the wound. Wait there is something I could do." He ran over to his bag and pulled out a jar filled it a powder.

" What's that?" asked Naruto

" Dragon root powder. Cures all most any poison and heals most wounds." He took a little and put some in his sister's mouth. After about 2 minutes she woke up.

" That was nasty! What was that stuff?" asked Hoshi

" Dragon root powder." Said Rhun

" So Hoshi are you ok?" asked Sasuke helping her up.

" Yeah I'm fine." Said Hoshi

" Ok Tarune. In your mission request, it said you were asking for protection from bandits and thieves. As you saw, we were just attacked by two ninja, who just happened to be the Demon Brothers of the Mist, who are chunnin level shinobi. Now, I'm only going to ask once; why did you lie about the mission?" asked Kakashi

" The wave country is poor because of a man named Gato. He is a corrupt man who is only looking out for himself and his money. He has blockaded all of our ports and we have no means to trade and bring money in. When I build this bridge, it will connect our island to the mainland, which would allow us to trade. But without the proper funds at hand to ask for more protection, we gathered up all the money we could and a C-ranked mission was the best we got." Explained Tazune. Rhun was the first to speak.

"As you can see, this mission is obviously much more complicated than we thought. I'm pushing this mission up to a high B-rank. We are most likely going to be facing more opposition, as we get closer to Wave country. I'm going to ask you guys if you want to move forward?"

" I say we move on sensei." Said Lee

" Yeah!" yelled Naruto

" I say we go back. Even if we continue we should wait for help." Said Shin

" I agree with Shin." said Sakura

" I say we move on." Said Sasuke

" I agree with Sasuke. We should move on." Said Hoshi

" What about me!" yelled Naruto

" Well it's decided we move on." Declared Kakashi. They walked about an hour before coming at a boat. The boat owner noticed the number and said. " Sorry but I can only fit 6 of you. Three of you have to wait."

" Naruto, Kakashi. We're walking on the water." Said Rhun. They all made the way across the water. They made to shore. They started walking though the forest. It was peaceful until Naruto throw a Kunai in to the bushes. Every body got ready to fight. Naruto walked over to get his kunai. He came back with a rabbit that was scared to deaf.

" Naruto you Baka! You nearly scared to deaf!" yelled Sakura

" Shut up and Look! It's white at this time of year it has to be a trap!" yelled Hoshi

" Every body get down!" yelled Kakashi. A huge sword flew through the air. Every body got down to the ground excerpt Rhun.

" Rhun get down!" yelled Sakura. To every bodies surprise Rhun caught the sword and rested it on his shoulder.

" You really shouldn't throw your toys around. You might not get them back." Said Rhun

" Hm. Looks like I get to fight someone good." Said a man a man wearing a pair of camo pants and bandages around his face.

**Cliffhanger hah! Next chapter Demon of the mist vs. the dragon. Oh and Next chapter Rhun reviles his Kekkei genkai**


	5. Wave arch part 2

**Dragon of the Leaf.**

**Chapter 5: Wave Arch part 2 **

**I do not own Naruto. I do own Rhun, Hoshi, Lee, and Shin.**

" Talking"

_" Thinking"_

" **Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura talking"**

**"_ Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thinking"_**

**Now lets get rolling!**

" Well, Well. The demon of the mist and Nuke-nin Momochi Zabuza." Said Rhun tossing the sword back at him.

" Rhun Ryuu and Kakashi Hatake. Two legends in front of me. I'm honored." Said Zabuza.

Sasuke started to go at him only to be stopped by Rhun and Kakashi.

" Sasuke your good but this guys out of your league." Said Rhun. Kakashi lifted up his hand band to reveal the Sharingan. Rhun forced Charka to his eyes and they changed. His pupils turned into slits (**A/N** think of Naruto's eyes when he uses the fox charka. But blue.) And the charka around him started to flare.

" Hm. The Sharingan and Ryuuki. I'm so honored you two starts things of with those." Said Zabuza

" What's the Sharingan?" asked Sakura

" The Sharingan is the Uchiha blood limit. It has the ability to break down Tia-jutsus, Gen-jutsu and Nin-jutsus. That not all it can do. It can copy Nin-jutsu." Explained Sasuke

" But what's Rhun-sensei's?" asked Sakura.

" That's the Ryuu clan Kekkei genkai. The Ryuuki. Our clan has the eyes of a Dragon that can see through Gen and Copy Nin and Tai jutsu. It can follow your opponent's movement perfectly. It can all so block the ability of other Kekkei genkai. It can see your opponent's charka network; it also has a 360 view and can see through traps and other stuff. The second is that we use Dragon Charka. It boosts are charka to insane heights. If mastered our charka can be at Kage level. Maybe even higher." Answered Hoshi. " Oh and we also can master all Charka element with ease."

" Wow. That's awesome." Said Naruto.

" Listen I could care less about you two. I'm hear to kill the old man." Said Zabuza

" You'll have to kill me first." Said Rhun. Zabuza looked at Rhun and noticed he had a sword.

" Hey kid. You call that a weapon. Don't make me laugh." Said Zabuza

" Just shut up and fight." Said Kakashi

" Fine. Ninpou.... Hidden Mist no Jutsu." Mist rolled into the field. Zabuza disappeared but let out enough KI (Not sprite Ki.). " Lets see eight targets. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, sub clavian artery, kidneys and heart… Which one should I go after...?" asked Zabuza sending shivers down the genins spine.

" Sorry but I need those." Said Naruto. _" Ha! Kyu-chan I need some of you KI to scare this guy." _Said Naruto from in side his mind.

" _**Fine."**_ Kyuubi sent out a large blast of KI and Red charka blowing away all the mist. Just in time to reveal Zabuza about to cut them in half.

" Well kid. TIME TO DIE!" yelled Zabuza about to slice them in half. Just in time Rhun pulled out his sword and Blocked Zabuza. Kakashi slashed at Zabuza only to have him turn into water.

" Surprise." Said Zabuza. He slashed started through Kakashi and punched Rhun. Kakashi Turned in to water and Rhun exploded sending him flying.

" What the hell!" yelled Zabuza. " First Hatake and the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu! And now that Ryuu kid and exploding clones! They are both dead!"

" It's over." Said Rhun.

" Yeah. Your out numbered and out match." Said Kakashi

" Hm! You wish! Suiro no Jutsu." He trapped Kakashi and Rhun in a giant water ball.

" God we fell for that." Said Rhun

" I know." Said Kakashi. Zabuza created a Mizu Bunshin. He went towards the genin.

" Every body run!" yelled Kakashi

" No! We won't leave you guys!" yelled Hoshi

" Yeah." Said Shin. He got his bugs ready to fight.

" This guy is way out of your league!" Yelled Kakashi

" Kakashi. You and me know if we were to run he would find us and kill us. I never abandon my friends!" Yelled Lee.

" You think you kids are ninjas? Don't make me laugh. Let me tell you a story. It started back in the day before the council changed the rules. In the Academy when you trained to be shinobi, you were given a partner. You did everything with that partner. You ate together; you trained together and even shared the same bed. On the day of the graduation. You were given one task: to kill the one you had been partnered with for the last three years. Imagine two people that lived together and had grown close having. to kill to survive. Infuriately that rule had to be changed after one year." Said Zabuza

" Why did they change the rules?" asked Sakura

" I'm glad you asked. One year, there were over a hundred students but one child who wasn't even a ninja yet slaughtered them all. Guess who that boy was?" He paused for a second. "That was I." All the genin looked scared. "That's right. Fear me. You genin don't have chance against me." Said Zabuza as he started to laugh evilly.

" Big deal. So you killed a class of genin. I've killed Jounin when I was 6." Said Rhun. All the genin gave him a WTF look.

" Ok guys I have a plan." Said Naruto

" What is it? Dobe." Said Sasuke with a smile.

" Shin and Lee draw his attention will me and Sasuke take him out." Said Naruto " Sakura protect Tazuna."

" Fine. Lee lets go." The both ran on the water to the surprise of Sakura and Tazuna they were able to stay on.

" Hoshi do you know any powerful Jutsu?" asked Sasuke

" I know one." Said Hoshi

" Ok let's go." Said Naruto.

**On the water**

" We're going to die." Said Lee taking a fighting stance.

" Well No one lives for ever." His bugs flew out his body and straight at Zabuza. Lee ran and did a roundhouse kick witch Zabuza blocked easy. He tossed Lee half way across the river. Zabuza finally noticed that his arm loosed all feeling. He also noticed his charka was depleting.

" What the hell did you do to me!? Tell me!?" Demanded Zabuza

" I sent my incest's to eat at you charka." Said Shin

" And I used a Ryuu clans Tai-jutsu that completely shuts down you Arm." Said Lee

" You little…" he was cut off by the three genin finishing there Jutsu

" Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke

" Fuuton: Wind shot!" yelled Naruto

**" **Ice Element; Black Dragon Blizzard!" Yelled Hoshi us the wind and the water to create snow. All three jutsu fussed and hit straight into Zabuza. With Zabuza being blown away and the water prison was released.

" Damn. That was awesome." Said Rhun

" Well Zabuza today you die." Said Kakashi taking out a kunai. Just then some senbon flow out and hit his neck. A masked kid jump down and grabbed the body.

" Thank you. I'm a hunter-nin. I've been tracking him for a while." Said the hunter-nin

" Ah no problem." Said Rhun giving the hunter-nin a smile.

" R-Right bye." Said the hunter-nin, _" Why did my face heat up and my heart bet faster. I have to ask Zabuza-sama." _The hunter-nin disappeared.

" That was weird." Said Rhun

" Yeah." Said Kakashi

" Hey guys Hoshi passed out!" yelled Naruto

" Charka exestuation. Come on." Rhun grabbed his little sister.

"Tazuna where is your house?" asked Kakashi

" It's just past the hill." Said Tazuna

**Zabuza and Haku**

The hunter ninja was humming and opening a pack of dissection tools. "Hmm, how to dissect the body?"

Zabuza got off the ground. " Drop the act, Haku." He grabbed the senbon and pulled them out roughly.

"Zabuza-sama, you shouldn't pull them out so hard. You might actually kill yourself. Your wounds need to heal also," said Haku.

"How long?" asked Zabuza.

"About a week, Zabuza-sama."

" Fine." Said Zabuza

" Ah… Zabuza-sama can I ask you a question?" Asked Haku

" What is it?"

" Well When I saw this guy my face started to heat up and my heart started to bet faster. And I don't know what's wrong with me." Said Haku

" Ahhhhhh. My little Haku-chan in love." Teased Zabuza

" Stop that! I can't be in love! I made a promise to you that I would be your tool! I have no needs for emotions!" yelled Haku

" Haku. You are the perfect tool. But I see you more of a daughter. Now you have feels that come naturally to a girl your age. How old are you again?" asked Zabuza

" 15." Said Haku

" Hole shit! Man it's been a while." Said Zabuza

" What's the point of this?" asked Haku

" That you in love is ok. So lets go," said Zabuza

**Back to team Kakashi and Rhun**

" Hey Naruto I've been meaning to ask you something?" Sasuke asked

" Sure what is it." Said Naruto with a fox grin.

" Why did you call Hoshi a girl?" asked Sasuke.

" I'll be right back." Naruto ran to Rhun, Shin and Lee and grabbed them.

" Naruto what is it?" asked Rhun

" Sasuke thinks Hoshi's a boy." Naruto had to stop him self from laughing.

" Oh god this is going to be good." Said Rhun

" That basted." Said Shin quietly.

" That's wrong." Said Lee

" Ok so Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi think my sister is a boy. I can wait to see how this turns out." Said Rhun

**Ok this chapters done. I could write more but I'm lazy. So, So lazy. Review oh and for people wondering. Naruto and Hinata will be paired later.**


	6. wave arch part 3

**Dragon of the leaf**

**Hey chapter 6: Wave arch part 3**

**Hey New chapter up. I don't own Naruto. Sadly T-T**

" Talking"

_" Thinking"_

**_" Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura"_** thinking

" **Kyuubi talking."**

**Let's start.**

Kakashi and Rhun with the rest of the team were walking Intel they finally made it to Tazuna house. When they walked in a young woman greeted them.

"Father, you have arrived home now. And who are the people that are behind you?" asked the woman

" Don't worry Tsunami these our the ninja I hired to protect me." Said Tazuna

" Ok lunch will be ready in a minute." Tsunami said. She looked at Rhun and Noticed Hoshi on his back. " Oh my what happen to him?" Rhun nearly laughed.

" _When my sister wakes up I'm going to have a flied day." _Thought Rhun. " Oh this is my little sib-ling Hoshi." As if on cue Hoshi woke up.

" Where the hell am I?" asked Hoshi

" Do you have any room for Hoshi?" asked Rhun

" Yes on the top right room." Said Tsunami

" Arigato." Said Rhun. He ran up the stairs to the room while the others talked.

" Kakashi-sensei? Who was that mask kid?" asked Sakura

"That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's special Hunter-nin team... They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's nin-jutsu, information on different Chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal things about the village. For example... If I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful there's the danger that the enemy will steal your jutsu...So by killing and disposing of the Missing-nin who have abandoned their village, the Hunter-nins protect the information from getting out. They are the specialists who guard their village's secrets," answered Kakashi.

" Then why didn't he do it there instead of going some where else. Un-less him and Zabuza are working together." Summarized Shin

" I think your right." Said Kakashi. " Sasuke I need you to go check on Hoshi."

" Fine." He started walking up the stairs when Rhun walked down.

" Why aren't you in the room with Hoshi?" asked Kakashi

" She told me to get out while she got changed." Said Rhun

" Wait! She!" Yelled Sakura. Just then every body heard Screaming that would put Sakura to shame.

" YOU PREVERT!" Sasuke Ran down the Stairs that made Minato Namikaze the yellow flash look slow. Every body noticed blood running down Sasuke nose. And his clothes were torn and Naruto could have sworn he saw fear in Sasuke's eyes.

" Never tell any body this again." Said Sasuke

" WHEN I COME DOWN THERE I'M GOING TO **KILL YOU**!" Yelled Hoshi

" Well your screwed." Said Shin with a smirk under his scarf. Just then Hoshi ran down stairs with a scythe. The blade was shined like crystal and running down the long black pole was a blue dragon.

" Hoshi! Come down. No need to use that." Said Rhun. All the genin noticed Hoshi chest was more out and she didn't have the flat chest she had before. Sakura even looked down and felt like crying.

" And here I thought you had a flat chest." Said Lee

" Shut up! I use bandages instead of a bra because they're more useful when I need to fight." Said Hoshi

" I know Sasuke's happy." Whispered Naruto

" I know." Kakashi whispered back. " Maybe I should get him some Icha-Icha books."

" Well Kakashi I heard your conversation from up stairs so I say lets get to training." Said Rhun.

" I agree. Let's go into the woods to train." Said Kakashi

**In the woods**

" Ok before we train…" paused Kakashi " Do you know what charka is?"

"Yeah..." Naruto started "Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a Jutsu. That energy has two parts.... The body energy that is in each of the billions of our cells. And the spiritual energy gained though training and other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing Chakra, we can use a jutsu. This is done though the process of performing a seal with the hands." Summarized Naruto

" Good answer. So today we are…" He paused for dramatic effect. " Going to climb trees!" after he said that Sasuke and Sakura dropped anime-style.

" But we already know how to climb trees!" Yelled Sasuke

" Yeah but not like this!" said Hoshi. She walked over to the tree and started to walk up. To the surprise of Sasuke and Sakura she didn't fall. When she reached the top she stuck her tongue at Sasuke to make him mad.

" Hah! Is that it! I can reach the top easy!" he ran up the tree only to land on his head.

" So Kakashi can me, Shin, Lee, Hoshi and Naruto go train some where else?" asked Rhun

" Why Naruto?" asked Kakashi back.

" Because he could already do it. I mean what did you think I asked Naruto and Team 11 to stay behind?" asked Rhun

" I didn't know you was going to train them." Said Kakashi. " But why didn't you train Sasuke and Sakura?"

" I was going to train Sasuke after that decision we had." Said Rhun

_**Flash back no Jutsu**_

" _Alright team you can go home." Said Disappearing in a puff of smoke._

" _Alright Team 11 and Naruto come with me." Said Rhun_

" _Where are they going?" asked Sasuke_

" _To train. Unlike Kakashi I train my students." Said Rhun about to walk away only to be stopped by Sakura_

" _Why are you training them?! Why not me or Sasuke-kun?!" yelled Sakura_

" _Well you're a useless fan-girl. And The Uchiha. Don't get me started." Said Rhun_

" _What about me!" Yelled Sasuke_

" _Will you're the type I know that would do any thing for revenge." Said Rhun_

" _You will train me!" he charged at Rhun only to have his hand grabbed. Everybody heard a crack and Saw Sasuke dropped to the ground screaming in pain._

" _Tell you what. Tell me what power is and what's it for and I will train you." Said Rhun_

" _I already know what power is! Power is the thing that insures your place in the world and is used for your needs and your goals!" spat Sasuke but he didn't stop there. " It is the thing that __**will**__ get me my revenge!" When Sasuke was down Rhun Stopped in his tracks. Sasuke had a smirk on his face._

" _Team, Naruto met me at the training ground. Sakura go home." Said Rhun. When they left Rhun kicked Sasuke straight in the gut. He lifted him by the collar and tossed him against a tree and walked over to him. He lifted by the collar again and slammed him against the tree._

" _You know Sasuke! You make me sick! Your parents would be a shamed of you to hear you say that! You have no idea what power is! You think you Revenge will make you feel better! No Sasuke Revenge keeps the hate alive it makes you no better then the one who you want revenge on! Do you think your parents would want this! Do you think they would want their son to be on this path! You know Sasuke they are probably looking down at you with Shame! And you know what! Itachi is twice the Uchiha you will be! " He yelled at Sasuke with all his hate. " You know what my power is! It's to protect my friend and love ones." He dropped Sasuke and started to walk away. " Think about what I said Sasuke. Oh and Sakura! You can come out now." With that he disappeared in blue flames. From the trees he could see Sakura running over to Sasuke_

" _Sasuke! Sasuke are you ok?" asked Sakura. All Sasuke did was sit there thinking about what Rhun said. " Sasuke Speak to me! Please!" she was on the verge of tears._

" _Sakura. Just leave." Sasuke said quietly_

" _S-Sasuke we have to get you to the hospital! Rhun-baka broke you wrist and I could see blood coming out you mouth." She grabbed Sasuke and dragged him to the hospital._

" _I hope you learn something Sasuke." Said Rhun_

_**Later that night**_

_Someone was knocking on Rhuns front door._

" _I gotta it!"__yelled Rhun. When he saw Sasuke he looked at him with anger._

" _What is it?" he asked_

" _I found out what power is. It's not for revenge or to ensure your place. It comes from your heart to protect your friends and family. It is used to protect what you love and the people of this village." Said Sasuke_

" _Hm. You did well. After the wave mission I will train you." Said Rhun. " And try to make friends to." _

" _I will Rhun-sensei." Said Sasuke with the first smile he had since he was a kid._

_**Kia!**_

" Wow you really changed Sasuke." Said Kakashi

" Yeah and I think him and Naruto are becoming get friends." Said Rhun not realizing Sasuke and Naruto fighting. " Alright lets head out!" and with that they were off.

**Someplace else**

" Ok First we are going to see you charka nature." Said Rhun taking out 4 white cards.

" But we already know ours." Said Hoshi

" Yes. But I need to make sure. I'm teaching you all some thing very cool." Said Rhun he give each a card.

Hoshi channeled Charka into hers. It got damped, and then it burst it to flames and then crumpled into dust. " See Fire, water, and Earth. I know that." Said Hoshi

Lee channeled charka into his. It burst into flames, crumpled and turned to dust. " I already knew I had Lighting, earth and fire." Said Lee

Shin channeled his charka into it. It burst into flames. " See I have fire." Said Shin

Naruto channeled Charka into his card. It spilt in half. " I got wind." His card didn't stop there on half got damp and crumbled up. The other half burst into flames and turned to dust. " Ok I got all of them." Said Naruto

" Now I'm going to teach you all one of Kakashi's originally moves. Chidori. Expect your using different elements." Said Rhun

" Awesome!" yelled Naruto

" Sorry Naruto I'm not teaching you it. Now all of you forces charka to your hands and call me when you create a spark." Said Rhun

" Ahhhhhh. Hey Rhun what are you going to do?" asked Naruto

" I'm working on making a new Chidori that will make Kakashi look like crud." Said Rhun.

5 **hours later **

" Man! Who know this would be so hard!" yelled Hoshi

" Sensei is cruel." Said Shin on the floor. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura walked into the clearing and saw all the burn mark and most of the trees were destroyed.

" Damn what happen here?" asked Kakashi

" And why do you guys look like crap?" asked Sasuke

" That's what a girl likes to hear after training." Said Hoshi

" BURST CHISORI! THUNDER FANG OF THE DROGAN!" yelled Rhun followed by a huge:

**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM-**

" Holy sh-!" said Sasuke only to get hit buy Hoshi

" No need to curse. Now lets go find my brother." Said Hoshi

" Don't hit Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura

" Shut up." Said Shin

**Somewhere else. **

They all entered a clearing to see most of the trees were destroyed and the ground scorched. When they saw Rhuns body they gasped. His arm was scorched and burned. His hand had 5-degree burns and the flesh on his palm was burned of.

" You idiot what was you doing!" yelled Hoshi

" Using enough charka for a Chidori to go straight though the Hokage mountain and kept going." Said Rhun with a weak smile.

" Naruto make some shadow clones to carry Rhun back to Tazuna house. The rest will walk." Said Kakashi

**Tazuna house **

Tsunami and the girls just finished making diner for every body.

" Sorry for thinking you were a boy." Said Tsunami

" No problem. That happens a lot." Said Hoshi

" _That little bitch probably showed her chest to Sasuke-kun on purpose!" thought Sakura __**"Cha! I say we take her out know!"**__ yelled inner Sakura_

" Oi! Sakura-san are you all right?" asked Shin. She finally noticed everybody staring at her.

" Yeah I'm fine!" They placed the food on the table and Naruto, Sasuke and Rhun started digging in while all of them watched.

" How can three humans eat that much?" asked Lee as he watched his cousin stuff his face.

" I don't know. Hey you baka's stop eating like that or else you'll choke." Said Hoshi. As if she predicted it they were choking. Hoshi smacked Sasuke on the back then went to Naruto and then her brother.

" Thanks! More please!" yelled Rhun, Naruto and Sasuke. Hoshi punched them all and Again Sakura yelled:

" Don't hit Sasuke-kun!"

" What about me!" said Rhun with a giant lump on his head?

" What about you?" asked Sakura?

" Hey I just remembered. Sasuke's not gay!" yelled Naruto

" What!" yelled Sasuke?

" Naruto shut up I have ten bucks on Sasuke being gay." Said Lee

" I have 50 dollars on Sasuke being gay." Said Hoshi

" I have ten on him not being gay." Said Shin

" Ok remember in the academy." Started Naruto

_**Flash back no jutsu**_

" _Ok today's the day you become Genin." Said Iruka. Doing the speech Sasuke and Hoshi was having an argument. She got on the table to stare him in they eyes._

" _I'm better an you know that!" said Hoshi_

" _You wish. Your no better then the dobe." Said Sasuke. Just then somebody bumped into Hoshi and sent her into a kiss to Sasuke. All the Sasuke fan girls were screaming._

" _Sasuke's gay!" yelled Kiba_

_**Kai! (Release!)**_

" I just remembered that." Said Sasuke. Then a quick blush came to his face.

" You bitch!" Yelled Sakura She smacked Hoshi

" Ow. Your dead now." Said Hoshi. Her and Sakura started fighting.

**10 minutes later**

Hoshi was sitting out side. until Sasuke came out.

" That was not cool." Said Sasuke walking out.

" Hey She started it." Said Hoshi

" Yeah but you kicked her ass badly." Sasuke let a small laugh out.

" You enjoyed watching me beat some one down?" asked Hoshi

" Yes. She didn't even put up a chance." Said Sasuke

" Sasuke. Did you enjoy the kiss even though you thought I was a boy?" asked Hoshi

" I thought you liked Naruto." Said Sasuke

" I did but I found out we have few things in common. And he's my brother best friend." Said Hoshi

" Well I kind of like it." Said Sasuke

" Well it wasn't a real kiss. You want to try again?" asked Hoshi

" Y-yes I w-would like that." Said Sasuke. They both leaned in to kiss. When there lips met it lasted a good 2 minutes until they parted.

" Do you want to hang out when we get back to Konoha?" asked Sasuke

" Yes."

**Back inside **

" Man that was not a fair fight." Said Rhun

" Yeah." Said Kakashi

" Well Rhun are we going to go train?" asked Naruto

"What's the point to become stronger?! You will die anyway!" yelled Inari then he ran away.

" Why you little…" Naruto was about to go and hit him but was stopped by Rhun.

"There are explanation why he don't believe in hero's" Tazuna said

"Inari had a father not related by blood, but there were very close like a real father and son... Inari would laugh a lot back then...But... Inari changed since the incident with his father...." Tazuna cried

"That incident? What happened to Inari-kun?" Kakashi ask

"Well before I get to that I first have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city" Tazuna said. He explained how he was killed in font of every body and how it affected him.

" I swear. I will show him that heroes exist in this world." Said Rhun walking out.

**The next day**

Rhun slept out side when a beautiful girl walked over to him. She wears a pink kimono. Had long black hair and black eyes.

" _It's him. Why is this happen to me! I am Zabuza-sama tool! I well not love him!"_ Thought Haku. She nudged him enough to wake him up.

" You'll catch your death out here." Said Haku

" Huh. Am I in heaven?" asked Rhun

" Why would you ask that?"

" So your not an angle." He got up and wiped the sleep out his eyes. His face was right in front of Haku's and she was red as a tomato. " Are you ok?" asked Rhun

" Y-yes I'm fine." Said Haku " So why are you out here?"

" Training." Said Rhun

" Your protector are you a ninja?" asked Haku

" Yep. And some day I well become strong enough to protect my love ones." Said Rhun

" That's good. When a person has some one to protect ten you truly become strong." Said Haku

" Can I ask a question?"

" Sure." She gave him a bright smile.

" Why are you working with Zabuza?" asked Rhun

" What?"

" I know you are the hunter-nin. I just want to know why I mean you have a kind heart. So why work for him?" asked Rhun

" Because I'm Zabuza's tool." Said Haku.

" That's crazy! How can you be some ones tool!" yelled Rhun

" Because Zabuza-sama gave me a reason too live. When I was young I unlocked my bloodline. Unfortunately, I was controlling water when my father had seen it without my mother knowledge. The same night, my father had killed my mother and proceeded to kill me when I lashed out and killed my father and his friends. I ran away and lived on the streets, and then Zabuza-sama trained me to fight. And from that day on I promised to be his weapon."

" I guess I have no… WAIT A MINUTE! I have a plan." Said Rhun

" What is it?" asked Haku

" Well…"

**Tazuna house**

Rhun was running as fast as he could to reach his destination. He crashed through the window and grabbed Naruto and Started shaking him and talking to fast.

" NarutoihaveaplantokillGatoandgetZabuzaandHaku-chanonoursideandsavewaveintheprocess!" yelled Rhun

" What the hell did you just say?" asked Kakashi. Every body was looking at Rhun wondering the same thing. `what the heck did he say?`

" I said Naruto I have a plan to kill Gato and get Zabuza and Haku-chan on our side and save wave in the process." Said Rhun

" Who's Haku?" asked Sasuke

" The hunter-nin." Said Rhun

" And what is this plan of yours?" asked Kakashi

" Well…"

**Cliffhanger again! I'll update this as soon as possible. Leave reviews and commits **


	7. The final battle Returning Ninja

**Dragon of the leaf.**

**Chapter 7: The final battle. Returning Ninja.**

**Finally I'm updating! If be working none stop on other stuff. Well let's begin!**

" Talking"

"_Thinking"_

" **Kyuubi/summoning talking"**

" Kyuubi/inner Sakura thinking"

**Tazuna house**

" And that's my plan." Said Rhun

" So wait your plan is to just wait for Gato to show up and then when he does we kill him and his man?" asked Kakashi all little insure.

" Yep! It's genius!" yelled Rhun

" What happens if they attack?" asked Hoshi

" We fight back. But try to make it last." Said Rhun " Naruto I need you. I need to use your friends for something special." Said Rhun. The only one's in the room who know what he was talking about was Sasuke, Kakashi because they saw first hand one of his `friends` can do.

" Which one. Some one with a quick kill. Or some one who can fight?" asked Naruto

" One with a quick kill and enough strength to carry the money and Gato's body." Said Rhun " The rest or you be prepared."

" Why do you even try?! You all just going to die! You can't beat Gato's men! You have no idea how hard life can be! I bet you all been pampered!" yelled Inari. Rhun had to stop Naruto from killing the little boy. Rhun walked over to him and took a long breather before speaking.

" Listen. Were shinobi? We each had worse lives then you can image. Sasuke saw his on brother kill his entire clan before his eyes. Kakashi farther died when he was young. Kakashi found a new farther figure/sensei and a best friend he thought of as a brother. You want to know what happen to them?"

" W-what?" he was almost to scared to ask

" His best friend died saving his life and his sensei die defeating the Kyuubi. And me. My whole clan be sides my cousin, sister, Mother, Farther and grand-farther. When my Grand-farther died it was a blow to heart. He taught me every thing I know about my blood-line he was so get. I was ANBU at the time so I drained my self in S-rank missions until I came back nearly dead. I was lucky to live but I learned to forget. But the worst case I've seen was Naruto's life." Said Rhun about to walk out the room until Sakura and Inari stopped him.

" What was his life like?" asked Sakura

" It can't really be worst?" asked Inari

" Yeah tell the Rhun." Said Naruto " I really don't care no more."

" Ok. Naruto had no parents. The whole village hates him because of something he had no control over. This caused them to try to kill him. I really memorized it all. 550 beatings, 100 mobs attack, 45 assassin attempts, And 35 trips to the hospital a year. The whole village tried to kill him every day and twice on his birthday. For reasons I can't tell you every body thought Naruto was a demon." Said Rhun

" Naruto was your life really that bad?" asked Sasuke

" No." at this point every body was relived and Sakura started yelling.

" Hah! I know Naruto's life wasn't that bad! I mean no one would do that!" yelled Sakura as a matter a factly.

" It was worst." This caught every body by surprise. Naruto At that point he left the house with Rhun leaving the shock faces of teams 11 and 7, Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami.

**The next morning at the bridge. **

" Rhun-sensei!" wined Sakura " How come Naruto gets to stay?"

" Because he needs rest. I mean I told his life story and he filled in the details." Said Rhun

" So who's his friend?" asked Hoshi

" I bet it's some kind of summoning." Said Lee

" Probable." Said Shin

" Do you ever talk?" asked Sasuke

" Yes." Said Shin. When they got to the bridge all the men knocked out.

" What the heck? What happen to you all?" asked Tazuna

" A-a demon." Said On of the workers. Just then a thick mist covered the bridge.

" Damn! Zabuza I thought we had a deal!" yelled Rhun

" We do. But I challenge you." Said Zabuza

" Fine but you will surely loss." Said Rhun

**At Tazuna house**

" Ugh. Hey where are the others?" asked Naruto to himself. He heard a crash sound down stairs and ran down.

" Let go of my mom!" yelled Inari

" Ah look little brat thinks he can stop us." Said guy#1

" Gato asked for one hostage so I guess we can kill this one." Said guy#2

" Leave him alone!" yelled Tsunami

" What she said!" yelled Naruto knocking the two guys out.

" You take out Gato's men like nothing." Said Inari

" Well sure I mean they are just human. Now stay here and protect your mother." Said Naruto

**At the bridge**

" Suiton: Grand waterfall!" roared Zabuza as a giant water blast headed start for Rhun.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" yelled Rhun as a huge water dragon collided with Zabuza's jutsu.

" Not bad kid. But not good enough!" yelled Zabuza as he disappeared in the mist.

" Well look's like I have to use it." He took out his sword it was a black blade with a blue handle. The case said the ` Tasogare kaji (Twilight fire)` with a blue dragon running down it. " Met Tasogare Kaji! Made from the fang of Iroh the grand dragon of the west!" said Rhun

" That's a nice tooth pick. But this is a real weapon. Now die!" Zabuza reappeared be hind Rhun ready to strike. When he barong his sword down Rhun used his to block.

" Not bad for a tooth pick." Said Rhun mocking Zabuza's effort to slice him in half. " Let me show you what this tooth pick can do!" Rhun added more charka to his blade and with one slash he cut Zabuza sword in half.

" M-my sword. You broke my sword!" cried Zabuza as he cried over his now broking sword. " Why you little!" Yelled Zabuza starting to strangle Rhun. Every body there had a sweat drop behind their head.

" Hey! Well you stop acting like children!?" asked Sakura

**With Naruto **

" I wonder were Kage is?" asked Naruto to himself. He summoned Kage the leader of the ninja fox's. He still remembered when they first met.

**Flash back**

_**" Ok Naruto I need you to summon Kage." Said Kyuubi**_

_" Who's Kage?"_

" _**He is the leader of the Kitsune clan. There is something I need to tell you about the Kitsune clan before you summoning him first."**__ Said Kyuubi _

" _What is it?"_

" _**The clan has different types of ninja fox's. But the can also change their forms in to human, Fox's and Kitsune. Before you ask me what that is, it is a half human and half fox. They are a lot stronger in that form and faster. To be able to summon him you must be able to beat him one-on-one." **Explained Kyuubi_

" _Ok I'm ready!" He drew some blood and started the hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground. When the smoke disappeared there stood a man with long black hair and wearing a black ninja shirt with red pants and had no shoes. He had a sword with a black case and the words `Kitsune no Killer`. What caught Naruto's eyes was that he had 4 tails and foxes ears._

" _Who has summoned me to this realm?" asked Kage_

" _Me Naruto the new fox summoning, And the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Introduce Naruto_

" _I'm Kage leader of the Kitsune clan. I'm also known as the Kage no Takai (Shadow of death). If you wish to continue using the fox contract you must defeat me in combat." Said Kage_

" _Fine I'm ready!" Yelled Naruto as they both charged at each other._

**End Flash back**

" Man I had to use all the tricks I knew." Said Naruto. About 20ft away was a black fox with 4 tails carrying Gato's dead body and all of Gato's money in a scroll. He was being chased by a 100 bandits swing the weapons and yelling about some stuff about there mail ticket.

" Run Kit! Run!" Yelled Kage grabbing Naruto and started running to the bridge.

" Ahhhhh! Run for your ever loving life!" Yelled Naruto " Hey wait aren't you a lot faster then this?"

" Yes but I'm carrying a fat man, a kid, and about 10,000,000 ryo." Said Kage

" Just run!" Yelled Naruto As the bandits were gaining.

**At the bridge **

" Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Yelled Rhun as he shot a air blast at Zabuza.

" Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Yelled Zabuza as his technique cullied with Rhuns.

"Not bad for the demon of the bloody mist." Said Rhun

" Not bad for a short kid." Said Zabuza

" Oh no." Said Hoshi. It was bad Rhun was only an inch taller the Sasuke and people who made fun of his height got there ass kick.

" What did you say." Asked Rhun as the KI went though the roof.

" I s-said you were short." Said Zabuza who was even scared.

" YOU. WILL. DIE!" Yelled Rhun as he charge a Zabuza a blinding speeds

" Every body run for your ever loving lives!" Yelled Shin As he ran away.

" Wow he yelled." Said Sasuke.

**With Naruto **

" Are we there yet?" asked Naruto as he and Kage was still running from the bandits.

" How far is this bridge we've been running for 10 Kami damn minutes!" Yelled Kage

" I think it's right over there." Said Naruto looking at a map.

" You had a map all this time and you use it!?" asked Kage

" Yes. Now turn right." With that they ran to the bridge to see that most of it was destroyed and Zabuza was in a creator with Rhun standing on him.

" Damn what happen to him?" asked Naruto

" He called me short." Said Rhun

" Ok so where is Gato?" asked Haku " You did say he would be here."

" He is right her girly." Said Kage tossing Gato's dead body on the floor.

" Did that fox just talk?!" yelled Sakura

" Hah! A summoning you two me two ryo." Said Shin

" Damn." Said Lee

" There they are!" Yelled one of the bandits

" You killed are mail ticket!"

" Let's raid the village!" yelled anther bandit. They all started to charge forward only to be stopped by am arrow. Every body turned to see Inari and the rest of the village.

" Where were you guys when I was being chased!?" yelled Naruto

" Hey you took the map." Said Inari

" Oh yeah."

" Well I see two ways we can do this." Said Rhun turning to the bandits.

" You can run away." As he took out a scroll and spreader some blood on it. " Or I can summon the zodiac of death to kill you. You chose." He started doing hand signs that Kakashi know all to will.

" Oh man." Said Kakashi

" Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse-" he was cut of by one of the bandits.

" Ok! Ok we give!" And with that they put down their weapons and surrendered. " That's better. And sorry about the bridge."

**On week later **

Every body was happy. Rhun and Naruto with the help of Kage Bunshin helped fix the bridge. Lee noticed Haku with out her mask on tried to ask her out. She said no. Zabuza and Rhun had a secret deal that if Rhun won the fight Zabuza would come and join Konoha. Kakashi asked Naruto how to come with him to the hokage to talk about his `tenet` when they got back.

**At the bridge**

" Well look likes its good by." Said Naruto

" Please come back and visit." Said Inari on the verged of tears.

" Hey little guy its ok to cry when their tears of happens." Said Rhun

" Hey who are you calling little you short your self." Said Inari

" Hey! I'll show you short! Let me at him! Come on one hit just one hit!" Yelled Rhun being hold back by Kakashi

" Well good bye Tazuna I hope to met again." Said Kakashi as team 7, team 11 and Zabuza and Haku walked away.

" Well we still need to name this bridge." Said Inari

" I got the prefect name. The great Rhun Bridge!" Yelled Rhun from behind them.

" No." Said Hoshi dragging him back to the others.

" I got an Idea. The great Naruto Bridge. Named after the on who killed Gato." Said Tazuna

" Yeah! Long lives the great Naruto Bridge!" Yelled the entire village.

**Konoha gates **

" I still say it's unfair." Pouted Rhun

" Look Naruto was the one who give them hope. And his summoning killed Gato. It's only fair I mean the rest of use really did noting. Especially Sakura she was useless." Said Sasuke

" That hurt." Said Sakura

" But it is the truth." said Shin

" Shut up!" yelled Sakura

The minute they walked in side the village they were stopped by ANBU and the Hokage.

" Naruto, Rhun and Kakashi the Conical wishes to see you." His gazes stiffed to the right were he saw Zabuza and Haku. " What is a A-rank nukenin during here?"

" Oh. Well you see I kicked his ass in wave and he agreed to join us." Said Rhun

" Ah. I need to talk to the conical. But who is this." Asked the old man pointing to Haku

" Oh that's Haku. She is his partner/daughter. She has an awesome bloodline were she can control water and ice with no problem." Said Rhun

" Well She can join since she has no name in the bingo books but Zabuza might not. But for now Naruto, Rhun and Kakashi lets go." With that they were all of in a puff of smoke but for Rhun he disappeared in black lighting.

" Damn that was awesome!" Yelled Naruto

" Naruto just get going." Said Sasuke

" Right!" And with that he was off like Rock Lee

" See yea!" Yelled Lee running home.

" Good day. Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Hoshi-san." Then he turned around and started walking away

" So Sasuke-kun. Would you go on a date with me?" asked Sakura

" Sorry no I got one." Said Sasuke. He took out a camera to keep the look on her face.

" What! With who! Tell me who this little bitch is so I can kill her!" Yelled Sakura. It was so loud the entire village heard.

" It's Hoshi." And with that he walked off. " Pick you up at 7:00 pm!" Yelled Sasuke

" See you then. Bye Sakura." And with that she walked off leaving a stunned Sakura there.

**Well that was epic. In the next chapter comes Dates, Fights, Naruto and Kyuubi around town, Naruto's farther reviled and Sasuke running from fan girls like a little baby. **


	8. Naruto Namikaze Ryuu

**Chapter 8: The Truth reviled: Naruto Namikaze Ryuu**

" Talking"

"_Thinking"_

" **Kyuubi/summoning talking"**

" _**Kyuubi/inner Sakura thinking"**_

**Let it start!**

**The consol room**

Naruto, Rhun, Kakashi and Hiruzen Sarutobi also know as the god of shinobi walked into the consul room. The minute Naruito walked in the civilion side started glaring at him.

" Now. I know you are all wondering why I called you hear." Said Hiruzen as all the clan heads nodded yes.

" We are here to decuss something I told you 12 years ago." Explained Hiruzen

" Are you finally killing the demon?" asked the Haruno clan head.

" Listen you pinked hair bitch!" spated Tasogare Ryuu ( Twiligt Dragon). The farther of Rhun and Hoshi and the old teammate of the fouth. " It's bad enough you disshonnor the old memerey of my old teammate but you have the nerve to call the boy a demon. You make Me sick!"

" Enough! Now the reason you're here is because I lied about the Yondaime's son. He didn't die that night. He's been alive." Explained Hiruzen

" Where is he?" asked Hiashi another ex-team mate of the Yondaime. Clan head for the Hyuuga clan and farther of Hinata and Hanabi.

" Are you kidding me?" Asked Rhun " Who in this room has spiky blond hair? Blue eyes? A goofy smile that says ' I'm care free.' Tell me who?"

" Can you give us another hint?" asked a civilian clan head as every shinobi clan head shook their heads.

" Are you that stupid!" Yelled Shibi witch earned stares from all the council members. " It's the boy right there!" yelled Shibi pointing at Naruto.

" What the hell! Theirs no way that demon can't be the Yondaime's heir!"

" Even if it is his son. The fox probably take him over!"

" That has got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Yelled Hiashi

" You people make me sick!" Yelled Tsume. The Inuzuka clan head and Kiba's mom.

" Shut up you bitch!"

" That thing is obvious trying to turn us against each other!"

" Troublesome."

" Can you all shut up!" Yelled Tasogare. " Now can you please continue Hokage-sama.."

" Right like Shibi put it Naruto is the son of the Minato Namikaze also know as 'Konoha's Yellow flash' but his mother was…" Only to be cut off by the basterds of the civilian council. Naruto did quick hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. In a bust of fire a little red fox with nine tails appeared.

" See! That's Kyuubi! I'm me!" yelled Naruto pointing at Kyuubi then him and Kyuubi and him again about 1o more times.

" **That was a complete wastes of time."** Said Kyuubi shocking every body with her female voice.

" You're a girl?" asked Shibi

" **Yes. And I would show you my human from but… You're pride would be struck." **

" We can take it." Said Tsume.

" **Ok"** And with that she turned in to her human from. (Note she has the body of a 12 year old.) To say everybody was shocked was an under statement.

" Ok Like I was saying Naruto's mother was named Kushina Ryuu." This cased the killer intent to rise. Every body turned to see Tasogare look ready to kill the aged Hokage

" You mean to tell me that my teammate got with my little sister?" asked Tasogare which caused Rhun to gasp.

" You mean that Naruto is my cousin" asked Rhun

" Yes."

" Now like I was saying. Naruto since your farther and Mother had bloodlines I've come to think that they might mix." Said Hiruzen

" Well that makes sense I mean Ryuuki can mix with other blood lines." Said Tasogare

" Well Naruto you can chose to live in the Ryuu compound or you can live in the Namikaze." Said Hiruzen

"Can I live in the Ryuu compound but can I see my farthers scrolls?" asked Naruto

" Very well. Now can you leave so I can a dress the rest of the consil." And With that Rhun and Naruto were off.

**At Naruto's place**

" All Right Let's get moving!" Yelled Rhun as he and Naruto created 20 clones each and had them move all his stuff to the Ryuu compound.

" Naruto after this we need to meet the teams." Said Rhun as there clones carried Naruto's stuff to the Ryuu compound.

" Yeah ok."

" **But first you need to change you clothes." **They both turned around to see Kyuubi standing there with her arms over her chest.

" But I like my clothes." Said Rhun with anima-style tears running down his face.

" **Not you, you idiot Naruto!"** yelled Kyuubi

" What's wrong with the way I look?" asked Naruto

" **Well. The orange screams ' GAY!' and 'KILL ME' so were changing that and who knows when were done you might get a date." **Before Naruto could react Kyuubi grabbed him and ran off.

" That's just weird." Said Rhun before walking off with the clones.

**Later at training ground 7**

" Hey guys!" Yelled Rhun falling from the sky.

" How do you do that?" asked Sasuke

" Well I summoning a dragon and then a free fall from the sky." Explained Rhun

" Ok… So sensei what are we doing to day?" asked Shin

" Well I'm going to take Naruto to train today because I found out something you won't believe." Said Rhun

" What is it?" asked Sasuke interested in what could be so special about Naruto.

" Well it's Naruto's real name. Naruto Namikaze Ryuu." Finished Rhun seeing the shocked face an all the genin.

" H-How is that possible?" asked Sasuke

" Well when a mommy and a daddy love…"

" I know that but how is he a Ryuu! I thought the were almost wiped out from the Kyuubi attack." Said Sasuke

" Well it seems that Naruto's parent's were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Ryuu. The third married them in secret to protect her." Explained Rhun

" Wait Kushina Ryuu was are dad's younger sister so that means… NRAUTO'S ARE COUSIN!" Yelled Hoshi

" Yep! now Hoshi I want you to help Sasuke unlock his Sharingan. Lee I want you to work on this jutsu's. Shin Here." He throws him a Black Hive. " It contains Bees, Hornets, fireflies, Mosquito and my favorite Dragonflies.

" What do they do?" asked Shin

" The Bees and Hornets inject a powerful toxin that eat away at your enemy. The fireflies single your other bugs to the targets location. The mosquito sucks out the charka and injects it in to you. And the dragonflies eat charka faster the you beetle. I want you to work with these bugs and let them live in you." Explained Rhun

" But sensei I don't have enough charka to maintain all this bugs." Said Shin

" Don't worry each of these eat a little charka and they will force you beetles to eat a little to. But first you need to in crease your reserves. So Bo this charka excises." He tossed him a scroll

" Are we all clear." Said Rhun getting a 'Hai' from every one there. " Hey wait. Where's Sakura?"

" Who Knows." Said Hoshi

**With Sakura**

Sakura was currently walking around Konoha with tears in her eyes.

" _How can Sasuke-kun date that, that, that BITCH!" _Yelled Sakura in her head. _" I'm much prettier, smarter and stronger_ (A/N: Yeah Right)_ he should be with me and… Is that Naruto with a girl?!" _She snapped out of her thoughts to see Naruto walking with a red head girl running from store to store.

" Hey Naruto!" Yelled Sakura but it was too late they ran in to a shinobi store. So She ran in after them.

" Ah! Namikaze-san it's good to see you." Said the clerk

" Wait how is that possible? I found out 10 minutes ago that my farther was the fourth and my mother was a Ryuu how can every body know before me?" asked Naruto

" The conical has their ways. So what can I get you?" asked the clerk. After an hour of shopping Naruto was heading to the Ryuu compound only to see Rhun standing there waiting.

" Ok Naruto. I'm going to start training you in the ways of my clan and how to fight. I will let you sign are contracts when you get you weapon and I will teach you to become a true Ryuu Now Let's go!" yelled Rhun

**Inside the compound**

" This is the weapon room. Each weapon is made from a boss summoning of the zodiac. The zodiac is a group of the most powerful summoning there is. The dragon being the leader. The 12 animals are the rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, Ram, Monkey, bird, dog, and boar. Each weapon in that room is made from a part of on of those animals so when you chose a weapon you well get that contract." Explained Rhun

" So if I chose a dragon weapon I get the dragon contract?" asked Naruto

" Nope you see the more powerful summonings chose you as their holder even Lee didn't get the dragons you see the dragons didn't chose him so the weapon he got was a hammer from the boars." Said Rhun as they walked in to a room full of weapons. " Now choose your weapon." Naruto look around like a kid in a candy store. He finally stopped at a two swords. The case was a light brown color. The guard had a star type design and a feather a round it. The handle was rapped in a red cloth and the handle it self was black. The blades them selves were pure black with a shine to them.

" Whoa." Was all he could say. He moved closer as if the blades as if they were calling him he was about to touch them when Rhun stooped him.

" It seems you found you weapon Naruto. The swords names are Talon and CLAW made from the claws of SoraTenshi (Sky angle) so now that you have you weapon come with me." Said Run as Naruto grab the swords and followed Rhun. They travel around the house in till they made it to a room with 11 scrolls and one big scroll on a shrine.

" Here we go." He grabs a small scroll.

" That's the Hawk contract!" yelled Naruto in disbelief about how small it was.

" Well nobody was chosen to get the Hawks so the contract is small now sign it in blood and you know the rest." Said Rhun as he tossed the scroll to Naruto who opened it, cut his hand and sign it in blood and give it back to Rhun.

" Hey wait." Started Naruto. " I've sign two contracts do you think the hawk boss would mind me with the contract of the Kitsunes?" asked Naruto

" I don't know. He might but he might think your greedy." Said Rhun.

" Well let's go."

**Outside the village **

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto as he slammed his palm on the ground in a giant puff of smoke a giant Hawk appeared. It had white and a light brown color feathers. It had a black scarf around his neck and a brown ace hat with goggles.

" **Who summonings me!" **Yelled the hawk as Naruto and Rhun looked up at the massive creature.

" I did. Naruto Namikaze Ryuu. Holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the new fox summoner." Said Naruto as he bowed before the giant Hawk.

" **Hmmm. Very well my Name is SoraTenshi. But first you need to past a test."** Said SoraTenshi

" What do I need to do?" asked Naruto

" **You need to ride me for over one hour." **Said SoraTenshi

" Bring It!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped in the air and latched on his back.

" **Very well! Hang On!"** Yelled SoraTenshi as he take off causing a whirlwind that sent Rhun Flying.

" Hmm. I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Rhun as he walked away.

**In Konoha**

Rhun was walking around town waiting for Naruto to be done with his test. The time now was… 6:30 pm.

" Hmm. I wonder what the others are doing.

**With Sasuke**

" Ah man! Ah man! Ah MAN!" yelled Sasuke as he ran around his room looking for something to wear. He forget about his date with Hoshi and now he had no way to go and nothing to wear.

" Sasuke. Why are you running around like a guy that forgot about a date with a girl that could beat you within a inch of your life?" asked Kakashi as he sat in the windowsill reading his favorite book.

" Well you see I got a date." Said Sasuke as Kakashi eyes widen.

" My god. Is it with a girl?" asked Kakashi

" Yes!" yelled Sasuke failing his arms up and down.

" My god who?" asked Kakashi

" Hoshi." Causing a gasp from Kakashi

" Sasuke. You must be crazy. She's the daughter of the clan head. Also known as 'Konoha's Black Dragon Knight'. He is one of the most deadly ninja in this village. You must have some guts of steel. I wish you luck." He was about to jump out a window but he stopped. " Oh and here." He tossed him an orange book.

" Ahhhhh…thanks." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

" No problem." And with that he was gone.

**At the Ryuu compound**

" Ok now all I have to do is make sure Naruto got every thing ready because Sasuke probably forgot." Said Hoshi wearing a simple blue knee-high dress with two scrolls around her waist.

" Hey Hoshi were are you going looking all nice?" Asked Rhun appearing by her door.

" Oh I gotta a…date." Said Hoshi waiting to see her older bothers reaction. _'__ Please don't go in the older brother-mod. Please Kami anything but that.' _She begged on the inside. His eyes narrowed down to her as he was radiating killer intent.

" Who?" that wasn't a question that was a demanded. " S-Sasuke" she stuttered as she looked into his cold blue eyes.

" Ok then!" said Rhun as he smiled and ran off.

" I think I just unleashed a monster." Said Hoshi as she ran after her brother Rhun bursted into the living room where his mom, dad, and lee were.

" Did you Know Hoshi had a date!" yelled Rhun only to get hit in he head with he scythe.

" You duce bag! You had to tell every body!" yelled Hoshi

" Hoshi! What have I told you about that language." Scolded her mom Mizu Ryuu (Water Dragon.). One of the last Ryuu's and Know as 'Konoha's Hiding Tiger' because she was one of the few Ryuu who signed the tiger contract and has the steel tiger claws.

" Wait. What's this about Hoshi having a date?" asked Tasogare

" With Sasuke." Said Rhun rubbing his head only to get hit again be Hoshi " You mean Sasuke _Uchiha_." He spat out the last part with vemon.

" Yep." Said Rhun only to get hit again.

" Why won't you stay down!" yelled Hoshi

" When's he coming?' asked Tasogare " Seven o clock."She said looking down

" Well… " My Little girl is on a date!" Yelled Mizu as she give Hoshi the hug of death. " But she's to young." Aruged Rhun and Tasogare only to be glared by Mizu

" My little girl has a date and you two are being stupid with the hole ' She's to young' rutine. Tasogare how old were we when we started dating?" she asked

" About 12." " Right. So does she need to be babyed ?" asked Mizu " No." " Man!" she yelled before walking out the room and then there was a knock on the door.

" He's here!" yelled Hoshi.

**Well that's all. I'm tierd and need rest. I'll up date sooner or later**


End file.
